jaderosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Azure
"In my art I will show you dreams, desire, and passion. I will give you wings to fly." Mortal Life Azure was born in a very different time when Deling city was nothing more then a small fishing village and Centra was at the height of its empire. She was the local lord's daughter and lived in a very fine manor house on the edge of town. She was educated as any woman would be during those times in the art of music, painting and needlepoint. She lived a refined life attending dances at the neighbouring lord's homes and going to church every Sunday. It was expected that because of her beauty and musical skills she would marry very rich. How fortunate it was that a young lord moved to Deling. He was tall, handsome, and very wealthy. He was everything her mother had always wanted in a man for her eldest daughter. Azure first met Lord Arled Callden during a ball held at his manor. They danced and spoke all night. When he asked her to sing she gladly obliged the room with a song and Lord Arled found himself captivated by her voice. They separated that night and he was completely taken with her and she with him. They saw each other nearly as often as was proper over the next few weeks but always after sunset. Lord Arled was often busy with maintaining his manor during the day. After spending so much time together Azure felt herself falling in love with the Lord. Months after meeting their relationship grew serious and Lord Arled proposed to Azure on one snowy evening below a willow tree on his land. She immediately said yes and that she wanted to be with him forever. Embrace On the night of her wedding she was so very nervous. Her white dress was perfect and her red hair was tucked away under a beautiful lacy bonnet. The church was decorated with white flowers and alight with candles. As she walked down the isle Lord Arled fidgeted but his eyes were locked on her. They had just begun to say their vows when the church doors flung open. A man dressed in fine clothes strode into the church with two women following behind them. Lord Arled stepped protectively in front of Azure. The women began to move through the guests at the wedding and the blood shed began. Arled and the newly arrived man fought moving faster then light. Azure's white dress was stained with blood. Next thing she knew her love was nothing but scattered ashes. The screams of her family and loved ones filled the room. The man accosted her and tore her dress leaving her there on the floor to die. It was then the flames began to take over the church. Anyone who was still alive tried to flee but they were trapped. Azure can vividly remember her youngest sister being consumed by the fire. Somehow she managed to pull herself up and struggle to the nearest window. Shattering it with a fist she threw herself through the flames and out into the cool of the night. It was there she learned that the man's name was Rothvesu Zuhyr and that he was a Vampire. Over the past few months he and Lord Arled had been fighting, fighting over her. They both wanted her and Rothvesu had made his final move that night. He embraced her then draining her of her life and changing her forever. Sabbat Fire Dancer After the loss of her family and her love Azure met her new life with passion and fire. She and Rothvesu began a reign of terror throughout the continent of Centra. They relished destroying humans and vampires alike. In the Sabbat she found a home and came to love their freedom. Her sire taught her the art of torture and she came to enjoy it in a way only a Sabbat Toreador can. Eventually she broke away from Rothvesu and began to forge her own way in the Sabbat. While never becoming deeply involved in their politics she attended vast numbers of rituals. Something always drew her to the fire and she became well versed in their art of fire dancing. After being a vampire for quite some time she embraced her first childer Melinda Stayer blood binding her to the fullest. The completed control over a vampire made her drunk with power. She spent many years with Melinda before embracing her second childer Helena Aldanmere. Helena largely ignored Melinda for the most part and spent most evenings with Azure. The three of them lived in a large manor house in the now booming Deling City not far from where Lord Arled's home once stood. They were happy for the most part with the typical power squabbles you find amongst the Sabbat. All of that changed when one night Azure brought home her latest toy Bastion Drest. Helena was instantly jealous and even before Bastion was embraced a rivalry began between the two if them. It reached it's height a few nights after Bastion's embrace. Helena attacked him and attempted to bring him to his final death. Azure managed to discover the attack while it was going on and put a stop to it. Furious at her sire Helena began to plot with Bastion instead of agaisnt him. She soon discovered that Bastion harboured a deep and relentless hatred for their sire. Putting that to good use Helena helped him trap and confine Azure. While his prisoner Azure suffered weeks of torture at the hands of her childer. During his depredations something inside of her splintered and eventually broke. She began to see him for the monster that he was and to see the monster that she had become. One night their manor was attacked. Helena and Melinda managed to flee but Bastion was with Azure at the time. When the door the the basement flung opened Azure thought perhaps it was a fever dream. A massive creature of shadow and light entered the room. It battled with Bastion and eventually won, destroying the young vampire. The shadows melted away and standing before Azure was Alexander Jackson, her saviour. Toreador Primogen Alexander freed Azure and brought her back with him to Esthar much to her surprise. It was there in the bright city of glass and lights that she began to remember what she once was. As she dabbled in music and spent time by the sea she slowly found her way from the darkness of the Sabbat. After years of contemplation she finally entered Kindred society. Her time in Esthar was filled with balls and social events. Finally after gathering her courage and resolve she embraced a talented young sculptor named Roderick Hallock. After all that had happened she had been terrified of embracing another childer. But fighting through her fear she became friends with Roderick and eventually brought him into the Toreador clan. Upon the final death of the previous Toreador primogen then clan chose her to lead them despite her dubious background. She has been a figurehead for them ever since. Soundtrack Type O Negative - Love you to Death VAST - I am a Vampire Azure's sexy-dance music Campaign Involvement The Jade Rose Azure's first appearance in the campaign is shortly after the Player Characters accept admittance into the Camarilla. She is asked by Prince Jackson to read their auras and arrange them into clans. She doesn't appear again until the night of the Toreador ball which she holds. Azure dances with Marquis in which he enquires after the missing Rielle. She is then there to calm everyone down after the argument between Marquis and Damien. Obsidian Nights Moonlight's Lament Crucible of Wolves Photographs Banners and Avatars Category:Kindred Category:Toreador Category:City Officials: Esthar Category:Non-Player Character Category:Alonia